Behind Her Eyes
by PinkTori
Summary: Behind her eyes lay hurt, pain, regret. Behind her eyes lay a dark past. Behind her eyes, she couldn't escape anymore. When Harry Potter's godfather's undiscovered daughter turns up, he knows there is a story. But is it something he wants to know? AU..R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A girl stood outside of number 4 Privet Drive. She stood at 5"6, and had wild dark waist length hair. She had a heart-shaped face, and, almost black, dangerous eyes. She wore traditional 'muggle' clothing, though it was worn and old, making her look out of place in the high standard houses of Privet Drive. She displayed a look of confidence, though if you looked carefully you would notice her fear and nervousness for her forthcoming actions.

Several times she had considered making a move, proceeding towards the house. Each time, though, she had bottled out. Her usual confidence just flew from her at the reality of meeting the closest person to the one she desired to meet.

It had taken years of 'wizard research' to achieve this much. She had stolen and composed basic potions and wandless spells to find out the truth. Despite not going to wizard schools she had heard so much about, she thought herself as an adequate witch. Some would regard it as a selfish task, though it was something she had to do. A self-preserved goal.

She knocked lightly on the door, for seconds hoping so much that they weren't in. But her worst fears were confirmed when a tall, skinny, intimidating woman answered the door. She glared right through me, and pulled her face into a snobbish pout.

"Yes?" She asked, obviously uninterested, continuing to stare in a disgusted sense.

"Is Harry Potter here?" She asked, rushed. This time the woman sighed, and revolved around, only to shout towards the stairs, "Boy!" She shrieked. The girl highly doubted that he would answer to that, in spite of the mistreatment she had witnessed.

To her surprise, she saw a teenage boy practically run down the stairs. He glanced at the girl that stood before him, and his previously excited face turned to disappointment and slight confusion. He was very tall, skinny, dark haired and wore round glasses. His signature scar stood out on his forehead, partially covered by his dark shaggy hair.

"She's here for me?" He asked the woman, who was now walking swiftly away from the doorway.

"Yes. I shall expect she's one of your school friends?" The woman said harshly, though she had walked away before the boy could question her more.

"Harry Potter?" She asked to check. He nodded.

"Are you from school? From Hogwarts?" She knew what he was getting at.

"I don't go to school." She said bluntly, "I think we need to talk. Can I come inside?" However the mysterious girl had walked past Harry before he could answer. She had reached the top of the stairs when she pointed to Harry's room, "Your room?" She confirmed. Harry nodded helplessly. They both sat in the room in silence for a few minutes, Harry looking at his owl, distracted, and the girl just stared at the floor in her train of thought.

"Are you-?" Harry began.

"I'm a witch, yes." The girl answered plainly.

Confused Harry stared at the girl expectantly. When she didn't answer he spoke, "But you-?"

"I don't go to school, no. I've taught myself. I've had no choice." Harry chose not to question further.

The girl took in a deep breath, "Harry Potter. I've heard a lot about you. Not the usual way, of course." Harry was beyond confused at this point. Her simple and short answers only led to more questions. "I've been watching you a while. You may be reluctant to answer, I realise, but you're the closest connection I have to the person I wish to seek. This may be a mistake, I knew that from the start. You could easily tell this person. But whenever I…asked" Harry noticed the uneasy pause when she answered, "People of this wizard I seek, your name always seemed to crop up." The girls eyes, looked up to meet Harry's gaze.

"Another reason I wanted to meet you instead the person who I originally intended to find was not due to this persons bad reputation. That bothered me in no way. It was only down to difficulties in finding this person. You are probably seething with curiosity at wanting to know who this person is. And probably who I am. I apologise, through all this I have forgotten to mention who I am."

The girl looked down. This was it for the girl. This would inevitably answer both of his questions instantaneously. Her head raised slowly again, "My name is Elizabeth Black. And I want to seek my father, Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Elizabeth stared at Harry Potter, awaiting a response. A sentence. A word. Anything.

"W-what?"

"I'm Sirius Black's only daughter. He doesn't know about me, and I'd appreciate you keeping my secret. As I said earlier, I am still undecided on my decision of telling him."

Harry looked Elizabeth in the eye and spoke calmly, "But why? Why not tell him?" He had lost precious years with his parents after their tragic death, and he failed to understand why she was so reluctant to reveal her true identity. He would give anything to see his parents again, it tore him up thinking about them.

"Potter, I have many secrets, my life isn't a fairytale. I don't know if I want to go back to that. It may be selfish but I don't want to bring up the past." It was true. The last thing Elizabeth Black wanted was to look back and remember. Memories that have scarred her.

Harry began to understand more of the girl before him. He sympathised, he knew not of her situation but she was obviously in need of a friend.

"So how is he? My father?" It felt weird hearing this girl relate to Sirius as a father. He never even thought to ask Sirius of his past. "I know bits that I have read in muggle and wizard newspapers, and heard from what I have heard from other witches and wizards. However I don't really know what's true, but I know The Daily Prophet only fragments of truth in them." Intelligence had grew on Elizabeth with age, Harry noticed.

"He's well, still currently recovering in St. Mungos from his near-death experience at the Ministry." The witch nodded. This she had came across in the newspapers.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you, Elizabeth?"

"16, 17 in October."

"You're very mature for your age." She smiled at this, "Thanks." They sat for a minute or so in uneasy silence, unsure of what to say.

"I should leave. I've probably outstayed my welcome." Elizabeth stood, and quietly said to him, "Thank you Harry Potter." As she reached the door, Harry expressed a slight concern, "Where are you staying, Elizabeth?"

She hesitated in her answer, "I'll find somewhere. Don't worry about me." Again she gave a reassuring smile, which didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Stay. If Sirius knew, he would appreciate it." Elizabeth bit her lip, this was a card she expecting Harry would play, though she didn't count on the effects.

"Harry, I can't. You can't even trust me. If Sirius knew a stranger was staying at your house he wouldn't appreciate it." She said it coolly, though her worried expression spoke otherwise.

"Well you aren't a stranger."

"I could be lying you know. Millions of people want you dead, who's to say I'm not one of them?" Harry laughed light-heartedly at this, "Okay, only one person _really_ wants me dead. The others are just followers. Anyway I'd know if you were against me." He said, as he tapped a peculiar device on his bedside table. Confused, she looked strangely at it, expecting anything to happen. Though she chose not to question further. He was obviously unaware of Elizabeth's knowledge on the wizarding world, which was surprisingly limited.

She wasn't winning this. "Tell me. Honestly. Where would you have stayed?" Elizabeth shrugged, "Around."

"On the streets?" Again, she shrugged. Harry knew by know, in fact he knew from the beginning that she would wander around streets, alone and scared. 'Actually' he thought, 'Not scared.' He had guessed she was used to a lifestyle on the streets. She was like him in ways, when he first arrived at Hogwarts. From a dreary depressing life to a fantastic one, at times. She deserved this. He could sense there was something she wasn't telling him. In fact he knew there was a lot she was missing out.

"Fine," Elizabeth cried out defeated, "Only one night. What will your Aunt and Uncle say?"

"They don't have to know," And he smiled cheekily, "Where's your stuff?" He asked, slightly more seriously.

"This is it." She said, waving a hand across her body.

"And your wand? You have it with you?"

"Wand?" She said. To be without a wand, she guessed, was a big mistake as Harry stared open-mouthed, "Y-you haven't got a wand?" She shook her head. She had started to feel more relaxed around Harry, though this was concerning her slightly.

"Err, well I guess we will have to make a trip to Ollivanders." He said uncertainly. Inside his head was spinning. He found it incredibly difficult that a girl her age had managed so long without a wand, but was still managing without one. Her magic must be quite literally bursting out of her. He wondered how she was holding it all in.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It had been three weeks since Elizabeth Black had decided to stay with Harry Potter. They had been very tactful in hiding Elizabeth, and each time she tried to leave Harry would persuade her otherwise. He wanted her to stay. He wanted for her to meet her father. He wanted her to have the parents, or parent, he never had.

He had bonded well with Elizabeth during her stay. He intended for her to go with him to the Weasley's with himself. It had took some convincing (as he found she was remarkably stubborn) but she eventually agreed. He had arranged to visit and stay at the Weasley's during the holidays, for two weeks before the school term would start.

Another thing Harry wanted, was for Elizabeth to go to school with him. He didn't know how she would cope, but he had a feeling that she was a strong witch, like Sirius. He was sure Sirius would agree with his decision, once he knew. As hard as it had been, he kept his promise and he kept Elizabeth's secret. Admittedly it had been difficult. Every time he wrote to Sirius it took every ounce of strength in him to resist giving even a hint. He hadn't even mentioned Elizabeth. Only to Mrs Weasley, though that was for sleeping purposes.

Harry Potter woke up late on a Sunday morning to see the sun beaming in through the pale curtains on the window. Today was the day he and Elizabeth would visit his old friends. It had felt like years since he had seen Ron and Hermione.

Squinting in the sunshine, he sat up and saw Elizabeth's bed empty. This had become a common occurrence. She often woke early, her excuse was she wasn't the sleeping sort. He had heard her speak in her sleep on more than one occasion. He guessed she had nightmares.

Quickly he dressed himself in his usual muggle clothes. Today was the day he and Elizabeth would go to the Weasley's. They planned to go early to Diagon Alley to buy all of their requested items for Hogwart's, though Harry's intentions were to buy Elizabeth all of her articles, as she arrived without money. He would have to do it in secret, Elizabeth wasn't one to accept gifts unusually.

His suitcase was packed, and Hedwig was fed. Everything was ready. He walked downstairs to see Elizabeth making breakfast. The Dursleys, he assumed were out.

"I made some breakfast for you. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I just put a bit of everything on." She said smiling sheepishly. She had taken to doing everything she could, it was the least she saw she could do for Harry, who had done so much for her already.

"Thanks. So you ready?" Elizabeth nodded. They had now sat on the dining room table.

"Yes. I really appreciate this Harry. I still can't believe that Mrs Weasley doesn't mind me staying. I would." She added quietly, with a grin.

"She's fine with it. She loves guests. Though I'm slightly concerned for the rest of the house, who probably would have been on cleaning duties since I told them."

"I don't want them to make a big deal out of this. Honestly I don't mind. I could find somewhere else to stay-"

"Elizabeth," And he looked his new friend in the eye, "I have told you time and time again not to worry. Please listen." He said it sternly, though his smile creeped onto his face.

"Sorry. It's just…you've been so considerable, and kind. I guess I'm not used to it." She looked back at the table, and began playing with her food again. Harry didn't know what to say to her remark. It ad been said light-heartedly but he could see a hidden meaning. "_He_ isn't going to be there, is he?" Reluctant to give a full answer, he merely shook his head. He had been avoiding the question, but when it was given to him directly he had no choice but to lie. She would understand one day.

"Good," Elizabeth said softly. Harry hated lying to her. He knew this may ruin their friendship. But it had to be done. They didn't necessarily have to know they were related, but, as he said, it had to be done. He was banking on the fact that she would pull through and understand what he meant.

Their bond, Harry believed, had been heightened often by her shocking resemblance of Sirius he saw in her. Not just physically (although that was a large likeness in itself) but in their personalities. Elizabeth was entirely unique, of course, but little things she would say or how she would act reminded him so much of his, now free, godfather. It had seemed like he had known her years!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They had arrived at the Weasley's at noon, via a 'portkey' that Mr Weasley had set up. Elizabeth was slightly worried when Harry told her to grab onto the bizarre old can lying on the ground in an alleyway. Though she found herself lurching as she felt her body churning around. She was nearly sick when she landed on her back, in a strange place.

Her mouth opened and closed as she stood, shaking a little.

"Wh-What was that? Where-?" Harry chuckled slightly at her confused state, and explained portkeys briefly.

"So this is it." He said to her, waving his hands around in the direction of a jumbled wooden house. A small sign read '_The Burrow_'.

"The Weasley's." Elizabeth said under her breath, more as a confirmation.

"Come on." And Harry took her hand, and pulled her to the doorstep. He opened the unlocked door, and walked through to the living room. Elizabeth tightened her grip on Harry's hand, as she felt suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered in her ear, sensing her fear. The crowded room didn't seem to notice their presence, "Hi everyone." Harry said loudly to grab the distracted family's attention. Elizabeth saw a blur of redheads turn to see the source of the noise.

A plump mothering figure stepped forward, "Ah yes, we've been expecting you! I don't think Harry told us your name?"

"I'm Elizabeth-" She turned quickly and glanced at an encouraging expression from Harry, "Just Elizabeth." She finished abruptly. She couldn't mistake the exasperated sigh that escaped Harry's mouth, intended for her. How could he expect her to reveal her identity like that? She could barely admit it to herself at times.

Mrs. Weasley, or Molly as she preferred to be called, requested her luggage, to take upstairs, "I don't have any, sorry."

Her confused look changed purposefully in an instant, "Oh don't be sorry dear! You'll be staying in Ginny's room, with her and Hermione. She's another friend of Harry's. I'm sure you already know about that though." Elizabeth nodded. Harry often spoke proudly of his friends. "Ginny, would you like to show Elizabeth where she's staying?" She saw a surly looking redhead in the corner. She would have been beautiful, if not for the unfriendly was she was displaying herself. It was unusual. She was sharing the glares, between Harry and Elizabeth herself.

"Let's go." The girl grumbled, in my direction. The older generations of Weasleys looked as confused as Harry and Elizabeth. Ignoring this, Elizabeth gave Harry a brief smile and, letting go of his hand, she followed the redheaded teen up the stairs.

Minutes later they reached a crooked wooden door, "Here it is," Ginny murmured. She opened the door to reveal a small, but otherwise unpretentious room. When Elizabeth caught sight of a poster of The Weird Sisters on the wall, she let slip a small gasp. She saw three witches, presumably, dancing, moving being more to the point.

"How-?" Elizabeth whispered, "Magic. Of course." Answering her own question. Tough she had seen it briefly before, it was still a shock to the system to see again. Her puzzled face had caught the attention of Ginny.

"Are you- are you a muggle?" She asked cautiously, "Dad'll love you." She finished quietly.

"What? No, no. I'm just unfamiliar with this…stuff." She rushed. Elizabeth was almost insulted to be accused of being a muggle. Past events had changed her views on muggles.

"But it's everywhere! How can you not notice this sort of this?" Ginny asked perplexed, "Even if you were muggle-born, you're old enough to know." Though she was no longer temperamental, her new-found boldness simply annoyed Elizabeth.

"I may have not noticed?" Elizabeth said this subtly to ward Ginny off the matter. But the inquisitive girl did not take the bait.

"Bu-but how? It's impossible. If you don't notice this, then what else don't you notice? I mean-"

"Ginny," She said, interrupting the spluttering child, "I though I may have no right to say it, I advise you not to question a stranger's knowledge, or lack of in this case." Elizabeth said unemotionally, "I'm sure you have your secrets, as well as I have mine."

The outburst from Elizabeth seemed to cause an icy atmosphere. She was extremely relieved, as was Ginny she guessed, when Harry burst into the room. He had probably been aware of the fact that the girls had retreated upstairs, and they hadn't returned in seconds as he had presumed.

"Hey Harry," said, a now chirpier, Ginny. Elizabeth gave Harry a weak smile. "Hello," He mumbled back.

"Elizabeth, Hermione's just arrived, and Ron's downstairs. They'd like to see you, coming?" Nodding, Elizabeth followed her latest friend downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"She seems nice enough," Hermione said matter-of-factly. The three were catching up, while Elizabeth was out on a walk, and the conversation had turned to her.

"Yeah, But she's got this look about her. You know, like she's been through it all, know what I mean?" Ron stated. "She probably has," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What?" A suspicious Hermione looked at Harry, expecting a long line of confessions, "Uh, nothing, nothing." She continued looking at Harry for a second, before distracting herself with a book.

"Why'd she come without any packing? Mum was proper confused by that." Ron asked, simply as part of the conversation, but Harry still felt under interrogation. Hermione looked up from her book for a second to see Harry's reaction.

"Light packer." He said plainly.

Slamming her book shut, causing Ron to jump up, Hermione spoke, irritated, "Come off it Harry, we're not idiots. What's wrong with her?" Ron looked shocked at Hermione's last comment, causing her to blush, ashamed, "Not like that, but Harry, she comes with no packing, worn clothes, no _wand _Harry! There's clearly a story."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything!" Harry said in his defence, cursing himself inwardly when he realized he proved that there was a secret. Hermione sat back on the bed in Ron's room and smiled satisfied.

"_No wand_?" Ron, practically shouting, just realizing what Hermione had said. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and laughed at their friend's somewhat stupidity.

Hermione calmed herself and spoke again, more calmly, "We're just a little concerned. We're your best friends," Hermione nudged Ron meaningfully, "Wha-? Oh. Yeah, Harry." I mean, is she a squib?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Why did you take her in, Harry? She just turns up on your doorstep, and you welcome her in! You didn't know _who_ she was! She could've been a death eater, or-"

"I know," Harry cut off his friend, "I have my reasons, Hermione."

"I understand Harry, but we just want to know why you'd let a complete stranger into your house. Is she a relative?"

Harry hesitated. In ways he saw her as a relative, as he saw Sirius a relative. Though they were not bound by blood he felt a connection. Likewise with Sirius.

"She's related!" Hermione said, satisfied and excited at the same time.

"She's not, not really."

"'Not really…'" Hermione repeated. Suddenly she appeared shocked, " She's related to-!"

"Yes." Harry said blandly. Although he was happy he could discuss this matter with hid friends, he was overcome with guilt. He had broken his promise, and he wasn't sure Elizabeth would even forgive him for his upcoming plans. Involving Sirius. "You can't say anything Hermione, you can't. I swore I'd keep it secret. He doesn't even know he has a daughter."

"Harry, honestly," Hermione sighed, "You cannot trust us, can you? Ron and I will keep quiet about it. Won't we? Ron?"

Ron, who had been staring from Hermione and Harry through this argument, looked blankly at Hermione, and replied honestly, "You know Hermione, I would, if I knew what the hell you were both on about." This resulted in laughter from both Hermione and Harry. Hermione explained the situation faster than what Harry knew to be humanly possible.

"Sirius - Elizabeth - father?" Ron stuttered helplessly.

"Yes, and we are to keep it a secret. Right?" Ron nodded, slightly gormless.

"So who'd he get knocked-up?" Harry chuckled at this expression, though stopped after receiving one of Hermione's conspicuous glares.

"I don't know. She doesn't talk about her past much. She's already said to me she doesn't like talking about it. And she doesn't know if she wants to meet Sirius. I don't think it's anything personal, but she doesn't want to bring it up. And if she's meeting her father for the first time, that's going to be an obvious subject." Both of his friends nodded in agreement.

"Why doesn't she have a wand, do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," This had never been an obvious subject with Elizabeth. He had respected her privacy, though the more he began to think of it, the more he began to wonder.

"I'd hate to think she's spent years alone, though, unaware of her abilities." Hermione said.

"She knew. She knew she was a witch. And somehow she found out about her father, Sirius."

"It doesn't make sense." Ron said infuriated.

"I know." Harry agreed quietly.


End file.
